Love and Life
by Sarsky
Summary: One-Shots depicting Love and Life of Naruto Uzumaki and Harry Potter.


Author- Sarsky

Beta Reader- LuckyGirl02

Warnings- Slash, M/M.

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seduction**

* * *

Naruto sipped his drink as he thought about his life so far. His short miserable life of twist and turns. He thought about Sasuke, the king of morons who abandon Konoha at his lowest point, then Sakura, the beautiful, fantasist, egotistical, selfish girl, who loved herself and no one. Then there is Kakashi, what should he say about the man? He was more broken than anyone he had met. Naruto could see all that in his broken and haunted eyes. Then there was him; a lonely Jinjuriki boy with lot of issues of trust and abandonment, ramen addict, foolish and sometimes just plain crazy and at verge of homicidal tendencies.

He didn't know what he was dealing with today but… he felt he needed this. So here he was in some dingy bar nursing his troubles with liquor. With Jiraiya recovering form his battle with three-tails form, Naruto was feeling extremely lonely tonight. He was about to pay the bartender and get the hell out of here when he heard that soft voice.

"I will have what this gentleman is having here Yuma-san and a drink for him on me…" The bartender nodded and left. Naruto snorted. _Gentleman_, now that was new for him. He turned around to say something but his words died down when he saw his fellow patron.

The man was simply gorgeous. He was short, even shorter than him in height with light curls on his head and smooth pale skin which was clear in on his face, chest and his limbs, complete with rosebud mouth and green eyes that swallow his beautiful face. He was wearing a kimono in dark blue. Naruto appreciated the way man looked. Smoking hot!

"Thanks." Naruto said as bartender gave his drink and then to the lithe man who smiled at him. He flushed and averted his face. He never had anyone smiling like that at him. Even people from other places dismiss him for his unique antics.

"You are welcome…" the man gently prompted.

"Kenchi Nakajima." Naruto carefully supplied his name. The man nodded but Naruto was sure that he didn't believe the name either. One could never be careful when you have an organization of S-class criminal behind you and your furry tenant.

"Harry. Harry Potter…" the man –now Harry- introduced himself with the same smile. Naruto fought a blush on his face. What is with the man? Why his smile was so sinful and get him so flushed?!

"So you are around from here Kenchi-kun?" Harry asked. Naruto shook his head. Really, what is with this guy- could he be…could he be with Akatsuki? No! He didn't even have chakra so that means he is just a local civilian. Naruto release the breath that he was hold unconsciously.

"What are these twenty questions?" Naruto bit out and then instantly regretted it.

"No… I just want to know more about you. Why is that a crime?" Harry smiled. It didn't take longer for Naruto blushing again.

"Why is that? huh?! Why a mere civilian wants to know _me_?" Naruto hissed the nerve of man. He knew the man was playing him, but why?

"So that I could know whom I am taking home tonight." Green eyes shine more when he saw Naruto choked.

"W-what!"

"Shhh! Ninja-san I thought I was obvious." Confusion marred Harry's face. His eyes narrowed at the blonde who was still choking. This was first in life Harry amusedly noted. He never met a ninja with no sex experience.

When he walked in to the bar with clear intention of sleeping with some adorable samurai or Shinobi all he saw was a blonde boy of same age, drinking and being wasted. At first glance he was plain-looking but with his blue eyes and define facial features Harry was hooked on him. He really wanted to take him home tonight.

"Rea-really?" Poor kid maybe this was mistake, Harry thought, but than nothing was as sexy as tainted innocence. If this kid wasn't experience so what. He will make sure that he will get some tonight.

"My apologies Kenchi-san…" Naruto noted that ravenette was serious and he gulped. "…but I thought you were a ninja. And in your given profession it is all well documented that all ninjas are if not but bit proficient in matters of sexual activities." The man said that with little concern in his tone. Naruto glared but truth hurts and it was true that he was still a blushing virgin. How Pathetic is that!

"Well… I am not sure what it is with you then."

"Hmm… so if I offer to teach you about it…will you accept?" Naruto loudly coughed he never thought that other human being finds him tolerable let alone attractive. Never he thought the one as gorgeous as this Harry wanted to do unspeakable things to him. Naruto knew he wasn't as confident as he projected to other people, he just hid it better than others. He has so many insecurities like his whiskers; they always remind him of who he was and what he has in his gut but this man didn't know anything about him and still found him attractive!

"I promise I will show you a great time Kenchi-kun." Harry slowly took his hands in his and rubbed slowly on his wrists. The shiver that went down was powerful that his breath hitched. The raven was serious Naruto noted, and with that his heart began to beat rapidly, and his breath became shallow but still a small rebellious part of Naruto fought and thought that this wasn't true after all his whole life have been like that.

"How would you know I will accept your this offer?" Harry smiled and gazed down at their hands, and then Naruto saw the man cupping his wrist checking his escalating pulse. He smiled down at the man for his sneakiness.

When Harry stared in to his blue dilated eyes, he shudders. The blonde was getting interesting minute by minute he smirked inwardly. That was then when the blonde grab his chin gently and kissed his lips. It was sloppy but blonde didn't stop and put pressure behind it. Harry moaned he thought he had to make the first move but this exotic blonde beat him to it. For once, the raven was surprise. He opens his mouth to the blonde who wasted no time invading it. Harry wrapped his hands around his strong neck and brought him closer.

Naruto don't know what overcame him but he chanced it. He chanced the kiss and Kami-sama it was pure heaven. His toes curled when he brought those plum lips on his own and when the man moaned his eyes wide in surprise but he didn't dare to stop and put more pressure. He felt arm wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to his lithe body.

They broke the kiss and panted a little for air. Naruto licked his lips to taste the sweetness of his lover. His eyes narrowed in lust and fire and groaned the kiss that was so~ fucking hot and the fire that formed at back of his throat while kissing went down from his throat to his crotch, twitching his manhood. He grabbed Harry's hand and tugged the man to follow him to the hotel next door. With keys in hand, Naruto wasted no time in opening and closing the door and locking it. That done he attack the green-eyed man's lips once more but this time he thrust his hips suggestively to raven who mewled in response.

"Sooo hot… So eager, I love it. I will have so much fun teaching you Kenchi-kun." Harry said as Naruto worked on the junction of his neck earning a yelp from Harry. Naruto saw his lover's lust induce gaze and smile.

"Teach me then Harry-sensei…teach me everything." Naruto said as he peels off Harry's clothing, dipping his mouth to his lover's navel…

* * *

When he woke up, he was alone. Naruto knew that Harry was long gone; he knew that he was gone right after they finish the deed and surprisingly he felt refreshing and satisfied. Yes his body was little sore and raw but he felt so free. It was as if every burden vanished in thin air. Like he wasn't anything but Naruto, simply Naruto. For him the night wasn't about Sasuke, or Sakura, or Konoha, or even Baa-chan or Jiraiya, No, it was all about him and he had to say Harry have god-gifted bedroom skills. He was patient man with many skills that the legendary super-pervert Jiraiya would sell his child for, Naruto was sure that Jiraiya, if chance given would sell him to acquire those skills. Naruto smile at the last night's memory. His cock twitched when he remember how the raven rose above him to send him to the la-la land of ecstasy, how gentle he was when Naruto was at lost what to do, not even once he laughed at him or mocked him, he taught him how to treat a lover, for that Naruto was grateful.

He rose from the crumpled sheets when he saw a note at the nightstand, addressed to him.

**I had fun last night. We should definitely do that again.**

**Same Room, Same Time.**

**HJP**

Naruto smiled at the note and his eyes twinkle in mirth.

* * *

Miles from where Naruto was a white-haired pervert sneezed roughly he shook his head like a dog.

"Why do I think I am missing out on something?" He mumbled from his bed, Ma was adamant for him to rest.

"Ah, Jiraiya-chan you say something?" Ma asked as she put down a pain-suppressor potion for him to drink. Jiraiya deny it. She huffed and looked away.

'I hope Naruto-chan is doing okay, poor boy…'

She had no idea how _okay_ the blonde prophecy of child was.

* * *

Read and Review

Sarsky.


End file.
